Optical codes are patterns made up of image areas having different light reflective or light emissive properties, which are typically assembled in accordance with a priori rules. The term “bar code symbol” is sometimes used to describe certain kinds of optical codes. The optical properties and patterns of optical codes are selected to distinguish them in appearance from the background environments in which they are used. Devices for identifying or extracting data from optical codes are sometimes referred to as “optical code readers” of which bar code scanners are one type. Optical code readers are used in both fixed or portable installations in many diverse environments such as in stores for check-out services, in manufacturing locations for work flow and inventory control, and in transport vehicles for tracking package handling. The optical code can be used as a rapid, generalized means of data entry, for example, by reading a target bar code from a printed listing of many bar codes. In some uses, the optical code reader is connected to a portable data processing device or a data collection and transmission device. Frequently, the optical code reader includes a handheld sensor that is manually directed at a target code.
Most scanning systems, or scanners, generate a beam of light which reflects off a bar code symbol so the scanning system can receive the reflected light. The system then transforms that reflected light into electrical signals, digitizes the signals into a digital bar pattern (DBP) signal, and decodes the DBP signal to extract the information embedded in the bar code symbol. Scanning systems of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,251,798; 4,360,798; 4,369,361; 4,387,297; 4,409,470; and 4,460,120, all of which have been assigned to Symbol Technologies, Inc.
The light beam that is directed at the bar code is focused using an aperture. One drawback to the use of an aperture to focus the beam is that the beam is distorted close in to the scanner due to light diffraction. This distortion causes the beam to have a shape with multiple maxima rather than the desired relatively smooth Gaussian shape. In addition, variances in the assembly of the optical elements of a scanner that occur due to manufacturing tolerances can also cause distortion in the outgoing scanner light beam. When a distorted light beam is convoluted with the bar code pattern at which the scanner is aimed the reflected analog bar code signal is also distorted, making decoding the signal more difficult.